GI Joe A Real American Hero: Project Animorph
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: When Flint and Lady Jaye find an small 8 year-old girl named Taylor. They find out that they more strange things out about her than having 8 arms.


One night the Cobra was chasing a group of young girls.

"So Lisa, what do we do?"

"Well Rita, we have kidnappers in are trail and were in the middle of a desert, and were out numbered."

"Out numbered, but not out match." She changed into a rhino and crush two Cobra cars and caught up with the others.

"Hurry, well try to blend in with the others animals in the jungle and the savannah. Now, Dragon you lead Jinora, Korra, Minka, and Pepper in the jungle, Rita, Elanor, China, Jasmine, Tricia, and Maya you come with me. Well meet up with Diana, Sarah, and Felicia. Go!" Lisa said.

Lisa change into a lion.

"Hold on, Taylor" Lisa said.

The girls separate.

The jungle girls saw a woman.

"Excuse me, can you me get my purse?" she asked.

"I got it, my name's Dragon, Dragon Fly."

She took her jacket off, and she appeal t have dragonfly wings, she flew up.

"Ooh Ooh I want I want to help." Mink changed into a monkey and climb as she can.

Then the woman turn out to be Baroness and she knock them out, but Dragon manages to escape.

Destro went after savannah girls.

He net them but then the Joes drove him.

"Hey look! " Lady Jaye spotted Taylor.

Flint grab her by the coat.

"I got you!"

He scream in terror when her coat reveal she had 8 arms.

"Wow! Well hello you cute little spider-girl, what your name?"

"Um Taylo-r"

"Hi Taylor, I'm Lady Jaye and the one you freak out is Flint"

Jaye carried Taylor.

"Let's get back to base, where people have two arms.

Taylor hissed at him and he jumped.

"Okay,this our base Taylor, Taylor?!"

They heard Scarlett screams and they find with Taylor, who was chewing on a bat.

"What is going on and who or what in the world is that?!" Duke asked.

Jaye picked up Taylor, "Duke, Scarlett this is Taylor, Taylor this our leader Duke, and his teammate, Scarlett"

"I told you we should have taken her to doctor." Flint said.

"Yes"

"but why does she have eight arms?"

"Hey Duke, so why did you call me and whoa!"

"Taylor, this Wild Bill, he loves in the desert and he's going to watch you"

"Just like me"

"yes, but he's looking an substances called Animorphia"

"Just like me" she change into tarantulas

"Now i'll be just like and run" Flint said.

"Flint!" Lady

She change back.

"I did it! I did it! I am an officail Animorph.

"Well at least she has two eyes, See!"

He left her bangs on each side of her head.

"Okay Wild Bill ,but what about 8 arms."

"Hey Duke, we found a trace in the African jungles.

"Good, I lead a small search party, we take the jets.

'That the problem, it's going by ground at 65 miles per hours"

"China, she okay."

"She can.."

"Change into a cheetah a big cat just like my sister Lisa, she turn into a lion, Jinora is jaguar, Minka is a monkey, Dragon is dragonfly wings, Korra is a cougar, Rita is a rhino, Eleanor is an elephant, Jasmine is jackal, Tricia is a tiger, Maya is a meerkat, Dinah is a dolphin, Sarah is a shark and Felicia is a Falcon."

"Excuse me, Taylor do you know, Dr. Anna Specter?"

"She's our mom?"

"She gave birth to Lisa, Dragon, and me, the others are adoptive. I love her."

"Well, I not the only one who loves the old west."

"Well hello Taylor, I'm Cross-Country a western lover just like you.

"China, China it's me Taylor."'

"Give back the missing animorph, or else." she said.

"China never talk in compete sentences or where things on her neck."

"Well I guess she not herself at all."

She zip and pouch on them.

"Oh where are we?" Cross-country said.

"In Cobra's new base." a woman said.

"You're Dr. Specter, birth mother Taylor, Lisa, and Dragon.

"Are my girls okay?"

"We don't know, China attack us and Taylor, Taylor, where is she?"

"Oh, my Taylor, oh my baby." she said as she started to cry.

"Don't worry we get her back."

Wild Bill trick the guards and got the key to the cage.

"Yo Joe!"

They grab they weapons.

They made it to the main control room.

"Marvelous, that these girls have powers to changed into earth's mightiest beast. With them under my control with these collars. I have an army of beast-girls."

"I think not Cobra Commmander, Yo Joe." Cross-Country said.

"G.I. Joe in my base?! Attack Cobra!"

"Cobra!" Destro said.

They aimed at the girls' collar.

Then G.I. Joe reinforcements came in.

"Thank you, for saving my girls."

"No problem."

"It just what we Joes do."

"Yo Joe!"Taylor said.

Wild Bill gave her his at and her up.

Everyone laughed

**The End**


End file.
